Currency
---- Habbo Currencies are used for redeeming goods, pets, and services. Base currencies such as Coins and Duckets are always usable for most items in the catalog. However, extra currencies are sometimes added to the game for special occasions. The most recent currency is the year-round Diamond Currency which can be used to buy exclusive furniture and be exchanged for credits. ---- Current currencies in the hotel: Credits (Coins), Duckets, and Diamonds. ---- Coins or "Credits" Default currency within Habbo. Hearts Respectfully, hearts were released for the 2011 and 2012 Valentine's Day (which extended over weeks). Completing special Valentines quests would earn you Hearts. Hearts could then be used to purchase special furni. Horseshoes Horseshoes were used in the March 2012 horse promotion. Only a limited number of horseshoes could be earned via quests and had to be spent on some Horse-themed items. Horseshoes were never re-released. Pixels Pixels were released years after Coins, serving as a non-buy-able type of currency. These were earned doing tasks around the hotel. (See Main Article for more detail). Pixels have been removed from Habbo for good, so this currency is non-usable. Snowflakes Snowflakes, originally released for Xmas 2010, is one of the most unused type of currency in the Hotel. These are only used for buying items from the Snowflake Gifts section in the catalog. In 2010, purchasing coins via select payment options would reward Snowflakes during availability. They were re-released in 2013 as a reward for completing quests. Each completed quest would earn the user 5 Snowflakes. Shells Shells were a special currency used during the summer. For the release of the "Big Wave" Furni line. Shells can only be used to buy shell gifts. Though some shell gifts can be bought with credits also. Such as The "Rare Sand Dragon." Shells can be earned by completing quests in Habbo (AKA Shell Quests). Stars :(Not to be confused with Stars, a 2012 music promotion.) Stars was a currency released by habbo to accommodate the In The Footstep Of The Ancients furni line. You earned stars by completing the quests released at the time. Stars were removed in June. A limited selection of furni was released to be purchased with Stars, the price was also matched to buy with coins. Clouds Released in September 7, 2012, clouds are a currency that are basically the same as nuts. They have the same means of gaining them, through buying habbo credits you get the same amount of clouds e.g.: Buy 100 credits = 100 Clouds, and you could use them to buy nearly every furni in the catalog, also they can only be used exclusively to buy 4 new furni released with the promotion. Diamonds Diamonds are a currency that is gained by purchasing credits. Similar to clouds and nuts, you receive one for every coin you buy. They are the continuation of the retired Loyalty Points Program. For every 120 Credits you purchase in a month, you will also receive an extra 120 Diamonds. Check out the Diamonds Page for more information about the Diamond Currency. Pumpkins Pumpkins were released on October 11, 2012. They were released as part of Habboween 2012. The means of getting pumpkins are the exact opposite as the means of getting diamonds. With Diamonds every five coins you buy you get 1 diamond. But with pumpkins with every one coin you buy you get 5 pumpkins. The pumpkins could be used to buy new effects that were released along with new furni. Pumpkins however, were not re-released for Habboween 2013. Duckets Duckets were released on January 21, 2013. It was released to replace 'Pixels' as the secondary currency in Habbo. Like pixels, these are given out the more you stay active in Habbo, and every time you log in. Unlike pixels there's a certain limit to how many Duckets you may have. Also unlike Pixels you can't buy Furni and keep them. Along with the Duckets came a new line of furni, Base. You can rent furni for 7 days at a time in the Base category, extend the rent time, or buy them with Credits. You can also buy Cat (Pet), Spaces, Windows, and others with Duckets. Loyalty Points Loyalty Points were released on April 26, 2013. It was released to accommodate the new loyalty rewards system in Habbo. They were earned for every credit you buy. So if you bought 120 Credits in a month, you would have got 120 Loyalty Points . You could have used these points to buy exclusive furni from the shop. They would end up being replaced by Diamonds in June 2014. They have not be re-released since. Category:Habbo Currency Category:System Category:Featured Article